1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a server system, and more particularly to a rack server system.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, the world is in a highly-developing information technology era, and therefore, each enterprise or human being uses a personal computer (such as a desktop or a laptop) to perform daily tasks. Moreover, with the maturity of telecommunication technology, the conventional regional commerce model has already been replaced by transnational electronic business (e-business) such that e-business has become a trend. However, conventional personal computers may not satisfy enterprise requirements for e-business. Thus, computer manufacturers have developed servers with certain functions (such as a cloud server, a firewall server, etc.) in order to solve the problem of e-business for enterprises.
Consider, for example, a rack server system including a cabinet and multiple servers which are disposed in the cabinet. In other words, the rack server system comprises multiple servers which are disposed simultaneously in the same cabinet. Such a rack server system not only saves more space and is easily managed, but also executes a large number of operations. Thus, this rack server system is generally adopted by enterprises. However, when each server is assembled in the cabinet, a technician needs to connect each server to the cabinet by wiring in order to electrically connect each server to the cabinet. Therefore, it is time consuming and inconvenient for the technician to assemble the rack server system.